Amores Engañosos
by Okami-Chan09
Summary: es una Historia de un par de chicas, un par de lobo y una hada madrina disfruten las parejas son Neru x Nero y Rin x Len
1. Chapter 1

Wolas este es un Fanfic: Amores engañosos, es un rin x len y Nero x Neru

(...) = al pensamiento de los personajes

**= a la acción de los personajes

que la ideas se me ocurrió por unas bromas con unas amigas disfruten y dejen sus cometarios bueno aquí está el primer capitulo

Hola yo soy rin Kagamine y mi amiga se llama Neru Akita

Tengo 14 años y mi amiga Neru tiene 15 años

Nos gusta mucho la naturaleza pero a Neru le gusta mucho usar el celular todo el dia pero no se lo importante ahorra

Les vamos a contar una historia de: amor, odio, traición, aventura, pación, etc...

Esperamos que les guste mucho! J J J

Todo comenzó un día que volvíamos de una campamento de mi año y de repente esto fue lo que paso:

Rin: Neru mira el paisaje y deja de mirar el celular por una ves

Neru: porque te tendría que hacer caso a ti?, yo soy mayor que tu entonces !NO¡

Rin: pero Neru por favor mira un segundo que hay unos animales que creo que te van a gustar

Neru: okey ya lo dejo( igual se quedo sin bateríaJL)

Rin: que crees que puedan ser esos animales?

Neru: no se, unos perros salvajes, oso, tigres, león

Rin: Neru el tigre y el león por aquí creo que no viven (sarcásticamente)

Neru: bueno rin, no me trates así

Rin: perdóname Neru

Rin: mira se movieron

Neru: Rin, lo puedo ver creo que son

Rin: creo que son

Ambas: !Lobos¡

Rin: me debes un caramelo Neru jajaja

Neru: (como puedo ser mejor amiga de alguien tan infantil)

Narra Rin

Uno de ellos era de un color dorado amarillento o algo así muy parecido al color de mi cabello y el otro era de un color marrón anaranjado un poco más oscuro que el color de pelo de neru.

El primero tenía unos ojos celestes como los míos y el otro los ojos marrones igual que neru.

Nos empezaron a seguir y no se detenían hasta que llegamos a nuestra ciudad esos lobos ya nos dejaron de seguir dentro de la misma pero estaban como tristes si se pudiera decir de alguna manera pero a Neru se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Neru: rin

Rin: si ¿qué pasa Neru?

Neru: hoy te paso a buscar con mi motocicleta y venimos asta acá para ver que le ocurrió a estos lobos

Rin: que estás loca nos pueden comer

Neru: No lo creo que nos ajan nada , tu los viste los triste que estaban

Rin: okey como quieras pero si pasa algo fue tu idea

Neru: okey toda la responsabilidad es mía

/ en la noche/

Neru: hola Rin

Rin: hola Neru, estás segura de esto?

Neru: no te preocupes va a salir todo bien

Rin: si tu lo dices, bueno vamos antes de que me ponga a pensar en esto y no lo quiera hacer

Neru okey súbete a mi motocicleta, y agárrate bien porque vamos a ir muy rápido, Lista

Rin: Lista, espera mego lo dejamos para maña-

Neru: ( avía comenzado a acelerar antes de que terminara de hablar Rin ya estaban en la carretera)

Rin: Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Neru: tranquila es que no confías en mi o que?

Rin: no es eso

Rin: no los veo y tu Neru

Neru: no, espera allí están (señalando en unos arbustos)

Rin: si allí están

Neru: Rin se silenciosa y no agás movimientos brutos entiendes

Rin: !siiiii están aquí no se fueron¡

Neru: ( antes lo digo antes lo hace)

Rin: pero Neru donde está el otro acá solo está el marrón

Neru: no lo se in quizás este cazando o algo así

Rin: bueno lo esperamos

Neru: si Rin esperaremos al otro

Rin: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Neru: Que paso Rin( voltea y ve al otro lobo encima de ella y ella acostada en el piso boca abagó)

Rin: alguien me lo puede quitar de arriba mío?

Lobo marrón: le quita al otro lobo de arriba y ambos hizo una cara como de disculpa o algo así

Narra Rin

Íbamos todos lo días después de ir al liceo pero un día:

Neru: mira esto que le compre al lobo marrón

Rin: wou!, está muy lindo así si lo vamos a diferenciar de los demás lobos marrones

Neru: y su nombre será Nero Akita

Rin: Nero, por qué?

Neru: porque me han dicho que me parezco a un lobo de personalidad y además es mi animal favorito

Rin: y al amarrillo como lo llamaremos

Neru: esos te lo dejo a vos , te parece

Rin: Si!, pero no sé cómo podría llamarlo

Neru: Rin no tenias a un hermano menor que murrio por un accidente de trafico?

Rin: si, le puedo poner Len Kagamine como un honor a mi hermano fallen sido y además le dar a el lobo mejor dicho Len una clave de fa porque la clave de fa era la favorita de mi hermanito y además siempre la llevaba puesta

Neru: listo ya tenemos lo que le vamos a dar a cada uno así que vamos a encontrarnos con ellos sube rin *enciende su motocicleta*

Rin: si Neru *se sube detrás de Neru*

Neru: ya llegamos

Rin: si *silbaba*

*de la nada aparecen los 2 lobos el amarillo y el marón, el marón va con Neru y el amarillo va con Rin *

Rin: tranquilo, tranquilo ya quédate quieto! , ha gomene

Amarillo: *no puedo creer que me allá gritado*

Neru: para, siéntate

Marón:* no me puedo creer que le esté haciendo caso a una humana que vago e caído*sentado*

?: así que donde estarán ellos?

*deberían de estar en el bosque pero yo no lo sé así que a buscarlos*


	2. Chapter 2

Wolas este es un Fanfic: Amores engañosos, es un rin x len y Nero x Neru

(...) = al pensamiento de los personajes

**= a la acción de los personajes

que la ideas se me ocurrió por unas bromas con unas amigas disfruten y dejen sus cometarios bueno aquí está el primer capitulo

Neru: mira lo que te traje y de ahora en adelante te llamaras Nero Akita

Nero: * he? Nero Akita, es un buen nombre, supongo*

Neru: Mira Nero te compre este collar para diferenciarte de los demás lobos*poniéndoselo*

Nero:* okey así no me podrán confundir con los demás*

Rin: tu también amiguito *acariciándolo en la cabeza* te llamaras Len Kagamine

Len: *si ya tengo un nombre *

Rin: yo también traje esto para ti era de mi hermano

Len: *es muy lindo*pone la pata arriba de la mano de ella*

Rin: *le pone la clave de fa a Len* se figa la hora y son las 00:00* Neru ya tenemos que volver

Neru: si tienes razón Rin, adiós Nero* alegándose*

Rin: adiós Len *alegándose*

Nero: ya se fueron *camina y se sienta alado de Len* volvamos a la cuaba

Len: he? Si vamos *van hacia la cuaba Len y Nero*

Nero: hermano estas bien?

Len: dime Len

Nero: No te voy a decir eso, ese es un nombre de humano no de lobo yo te seguiré diciendo como siempre

Len: y me da igual que sea un nombre de humano y además que tiene de malo querer ser un humano?

Nero: a que viene todo eso Len?…. Perdón hermano

Len: no importa gomene Nero

Nero: no importa Len *burlonamente*

Len: hey no te burles quieres

Nero: ok y que te pasa me lo puedes decir acuérdate que soy tu hermano

Len: me gustaría poder estar con ella todos los días y no ser capas de lastimarla

Nero: *sorprendido* a mi también *murmura*

Len: dijiste lo que creo que dijiste

Nero : si, pero eso nunca pasara, somos lobos y así seremos toda la vida

?: esa es la voz de ellos

Len: Nero tienes razón pero no es fácil de aceptar la realidad

Nero: ya lo se Len *tristes*

?: *en frente de la entrada de la cueva* Cuales son sus deseo?

Len: quien eres responde *gruñe*

Nero: amigo o enemigo *gruñe*

?:A cierto no me e presentado soy Ia un placer y ustedes son el lobo amarillo Len y el lobo marón Nero ,no?

Len: y como sabes eso ?

Nero: pasa tenemos que hablar

Ia: si un gusto y yo soy su hada madrina

Len y Nero: nuestra que?

Ia: una hada madrina es aquella que en esta ocasión cumplirá su deseos

Len: y como sabes nuestros deseos y como nos entiendes?

Ia: ya se lo avía dicho soy su hada madrina lo se todo

Nero: y que efecto secundario tendrá esto de cumplir nuestro deseos ?

Ia: que no van a ser totalmente humanos

Len: a que te refieres exactamente ?

Nero: si explícate por favor

Ia: serian ibiertos entre humanos y lobos

Nero: ibridos

Len: que es un ibrido

Ia: ni eres una cosa ni eres otra, mitad lobo mitad humanos, entiendes Len?

Len: si entendí arigatou

Nero: así como una especie de la leyenda de hombre lobo?

Ia: no mitad lobo ósea: cola, orejas, colmillos, instintos, garras si se enfadan y transformarse en lobos todos las noches de luna llena

Len: YO QUIERO!

Nero: he? Len porque tan emocionado *sorprendido*

Len: porque así podría ir al liceo con Rin y Neru, y no las lastimaría por error

Ia: si quieres te transformo ahorra mismo y tu Nero?

Nero: si, tengo que cuidar de mi hermano menor

Ia: okey cuando despierten serán mitad lobo pero les aviso que tendrán que tapar las orejas y la colas porque sino los MATARAN!, okey duerman

Len: como esperas que duerma *bosteza y se duerme*

Nero: *se derma*

Ia: moon, please make your wishes come true and transform

Por la mañana

Nero: Hermano ya despierta *con los ojos serados*

Len: he? *abre lo ojos*sorprendido*

Nero: que pasa hermano

Len: *sorprendido* hee mírate

Nero: que di-*abre los ojos y ve a len con orejas y cola pero como rin pero mas masculino*

Len: ti-ti-tienes orejas y cola pero no pelaje, y eres como N-N-Neru pero en versión masculina *sorprendido*

Nero: lo mismo pero eres casi idéntico a Rin *moviéndose alrededor de el*

Ia: parece que ya se despertaron buenos días! *sonriendo*

Len y Nero: Hola Ia *sonríen*

Ia: o no me imagine que quedarían así

Nero: por que lo dices Ia

Ia: porque la ultima vez que lo hice salieron con pelaje y las orejas y la cola de humano (Yo: XD me parresia gracioso ponerlo)

Len: okey ignorando eso Ia eres la mejor gracias

Ia: no pasa nada pero hee están bien

Nero: yo si y tu Len?

Len: si porque preguntas Ia?

Ia: porque sus colas no se quedan quietas

Nero y Len: He? *se figan y si no se les quedaba quieta la cola*

Nero: es que estamos felices

Len:*abraza a Ia*

Ia: L-L-Len No pu-puedo Res-pi-rar

Len: he? *la suelta* perdón no mido bien mi fuerza ahora

Nero: será mejor que pasemos un tiempo por la ciudad, no?

Len: no lo se, Nero Ia que tenemos que hacer?

Ia: si y mañana empiezan las clases y miren lo que les compre*le trago articulares y la ropa que usaran para la liceo*

Nero y Len: las clases?

Ia: si no era eso lo que querían?

Len: es a donde van rin y Neru?

Ia: si y esto usaran pónganse los articulares e tal manera que les tape las orejas

Nero: okey lo intentare *se lo pone*

Len: si *se lo pone*

Ia: bien vallamos a la ciudad

Len: si * se para y va alado de Ia*

Nero: ok *se para y so van los 3 enfrente de la entrada de la ciudad*

Ia: vamos *cruza*

Len: Nero, no podemos pasar

Nero: hermano, esto no era lo que querías no?

Len: si pero es que me as dicho una y otra vez que no la cruce y ahora no se que hacer

Nero: vamos *lo empuja agarrándolo del brazo y entran*


	3. Enamorados de Humanas?

Wolas este es un Fanfic: Amores engañosos, es un rin x len y Nero x Neru

(...) = al pensamiento de los personajes

**= a la acción de los personajes

*P:* = el pensamiento del personaje

que la ideas se me ocurrió por unas bromas con unas amigas disfruten y dejen sus cometarios bueno aquí está el capitulo

Len:*sorprendido* wouu es más linda de lo que me imagine

Nero:*serio* si

Ia: ok y a buscar una hogar yo seré como su tía ok?

Nero: como quieras

Len: me da lo mismo con poder ir al liceo con Rin y Neru

Ia: ok yo soy su nueva tía

Len: y en donde viviremos?

Ia: ya lo tengo todo arreglado *susurra al oído de Nero y Len vallan al bosque si quieren *

Nero: okey vamos len

Len: si

 ***en el bosque con Nero y Len***

Nero: y bien Hermano que te parece esto?

Len: a que te refieres?

Nero: a esto *susurra de ser mitad lobo*

Len: ha a eso em…. Bien creo?

Nero: todavía no me acostumbro

Len: ni yo

Nero: es extraño no es lo que me imagine que pasaría en mi vida, sabes?

Len: yo tampoco pensé que conocería a dos humanas y me caerían tan bien

Nero: buen punto

 ***en ello llega Ia***

Ia: todo listo

Len: si?

Nero: y que tenemos que hacer ahora?

Ia: primero ocultar esas *señala las orejas*

Len: si además de eso?

Ia: ir a nuestra casa y prepararse para el Liceo

Nero: okey *se pone el "disfraz"*

Len: vamos (YO: Len ya tenía puesto el "disfraz")

*van y llegan a la casa que mas que casa parresia un castillo de tan grande que era*

Ia: y que les parece?

Len: Wouu *sorprendido* así son las casa de todos los huma-*le tapa la boca Nero*

Nero: *susurra: acuérdate que somos humanos *

Ia: si quizás es un poco exagerada, es que tiene que tener espacio para ustedes poder estar "libre" *codo, codo, giño giño*

Len: *saca la mano de Nero de su boca* okey te entendimos Ia

Nero: entremos *abre la puerta y la casa por dentro era como si estuviera aun en el bosque*

Ia: y les gusta como la decore, les recuerda a casa, no?

Len: Ia, esta como si fuera el Bosque de verdad O.O *sorprendido*

Nero: si como lo hiciste O.O *sorprendido*

Ia: ha me olive de decirles, hehehe , tengo magia * saltando chispas por la punta de los dedos después de chasquearlos*

Len y Nero: !QUE! *alrededor de ella y sorprendidos*

Ia: si, si les gusta como lo decore? Si no lo puedo cambiar si no les gusto

Nero: se siente como si estuviéramos en casa

Len: déjalo no lo cambies me gusta así

Ia: okey así se quedara, aquí si pueden sacarse los `disfraces`

Nero: si tienes razón aunque a esto aun no me he acostumbrado bien *mirando sus manos * hehehe *risa incomoda*

Len: yo tampoco me he acostumbrado pero tranquilo Nero *pone su mano en el hombre de su hermano* podremos estar con Rin y con Neru *contento y emocionado de poder ir a la liceo con ellas*

Ia: jejeje, espero que se sientan bien siendo... *cierra la puerta* mitad lobos...

si no les gusta en una semana podrán volver a ser lobos nada mas *decía tímida y con una mirada triste o avergonzada*

LenyNero: Tranquila, lo intentaremos, confía en nosotros *len muy feliz y con brillos en los ojos mientras Nero serio como siempre pero suelta una sonrisa en modo creído*

Ia: okey los iré a escribir en el mismo liceo de Rin Kagamine y Neru Akita, en un rato volveré *se va de la casa*

Len: okey adiós Ia, te esperaremos

Nero: *se quita el "disfraz"* mejor , prefiero quedarme así, es mucho mas cómodo *suspira*

Len: que te pasa Nero? *preocupado*

Nero: nada, es que no termino de comprender como es que hemos llegado a querer a unos humanos insignificantes

Len: yo tampoco pero no he preocupo por ello

Nero: he!? porque no te preocupas?

Len: dicen que el amor es siego, así que no me preocupare por eso, es mucho mas sencillo seguir adelantes sin preocuparme por como reaccionaran los demás ente este amo extraño

Nero: ... caso te has enamorado de ellas? *pregunta confuso y algo extrañado*

Len: he!? ... *susurra: tal vez* *mirando hacia el suelo*

Nero:... sabes que eso no está bien

Len: porque!?

Nero: SOMOS LOBOS Y ELLAS SON HUMANAS! *decía parándose frente a el y con una tono de voz que se notaba que estuviera enojado*

Len: YA NO LO SOSMOS! *decía yéndose a su habitación y encerándose en ella*

Nero:... para que me esfuerzo en tratar de hablar con el *suspira* *P: bueno, esperare hasta que Ia llegue*

Len: *en su cuarto tratando de no llorar y aun con el "disfraz" puesto*

 **PASADOS UNOS MINUTOS**

Ia: *abre la puerta* GREGRESE! *cierra la puerta* y como están mis lobitos? *feliz*

Nero: Bien supongo *decía mirando al suelo*

Ia: donde está Len?

Nero: arriba

Ia: porque? *preocupada*

Nero: no lo sé, porque debería de saberlo ? *pregunta enfadado*

Ia: tranquilo Nero, solamente te pregunte *decía mientras subía las escaleras*

Nero: tsk... como sea *mirando asía otro lado*

 **EN ELCUERTO DE LEN**

Ia: * tocando la puerta de la habitación de Len* puedo pasar

Len: si, adelante

Ia: *pasa*

Len: ...

Ia: que sucede Len?

Len: nada ...

Ia: me preocupo por ti, dime

Len: *Mirada Apagada*...

hasta aquí el capitulo 2


	4. La preocupación de Len

Wolas este es un Fanfic: Amores engañosos, es un rin x len y Nero x Neru

(...) = al pensamiento de los personajes

**= a la acción de los personajes

*P:* = el pensamiento del personaje

que la ideas se me ocurrió por unas bromas con unas amigas disfruten y dejen sus cometarios bueno aquí está el capitulo

Ia: Len, *se acerca* dime

Len: es... que...

Ia: si? *pregunta preocupada*

Len: nuestro... *susurra: amor... no es correspondido... además de que es... imposible* *decía rompiendo en llanto*

Ia: *lo consuela* tranquilo, yo podría ayudar a que fuera posible

Len:*llorando* como?...

Ia: tengo, magia pero no podre usarla si ella no te ama de corazón y me permite utilizarla en ella *decía rascándose la nuca, nerviosa*

Len: eh!? enserio? *decía on estrellas en los ojos*

Ia: si

Len: le contare a Nero, Gracias Ia*decía abriendo la puerta para luego vagar las escaleras muy rápido por lo que se tropieza y lo que quedaba bajaba rodando*

Nero: he!? *se gira y ve a Len cayendo por las escaleras*Len? estas Bien?

Len: he!? si

Nero: porque andas contante prisa?

Len: es que podíamos estar con las humanas

Nero: *se sonroja* he!?, deja de decir tonterías len

Len: he!?, no son tonterías *se paraba* acaso no quisieras estar con Neru?

Nero: no te importa! *decía molesto*

Len: así que es cierto

Nero: ca-callate! *decía aun mas sonrojado*

Len: el gran lobo Nero, enamorado de una simple Humana *decía burlonamente*

Nero: *se voltea* di-dímelo de frente y eras que no vivirás para contarlo

Len: *se echa asía tras* puf... jajajajajaj *riendo*

Nero: *sonrojado* Ca-callate Len!

Len: asta tartamudeando, okami kawaii-desu Nee?

Nero: CALLATE!

Ia: *vagando las escaleras*

Len: *riendo* perdona jejeje

Nero*se da vuelta enfadado*

Ia: y? que están haciendo mis lobitos? *pregunta curiosa*

Nero: *le lanza una mirada asesina a Len* Nada *decía serio *

Len: *asustado*He!? na-nada jejeje *risa nerviosa*

Ia: *se acerca a Nero*

Nero: he!? que haces Ia? *pregunta confundido*

Ia: CASQUILLAS! *se lanza arriba de Nero y le hace cosquillas sin piedad*

Nero: pa-para enserio pf.. jjajajaja *cayendo al suelo*

Len: si Ia! a eso se le llama venganza Nero *decía burlonamente*

Ia: si? *se acerca a Len*

Len: *retrocede* espera no, no *decía suplicando piedad*

Ia: *se lanza sobre Len y le hace cosquillas*

Len: jajajjaaj pa-para jajajaj por-fa-vor *decía entre carcajadas*

Ia: así mejor prefiero ver a mis lobitos felices que peleándose*decía confiada*

LenyNero:* intercambien miradas y se lanzan sobre Ia a hacerle cosquillas a ella* VENGANZAA! *decían al unisonó*

Ia: no *decía algo temerosa *

LenyNero: si! *gritaban lanzándose sobre ella y asiéndole cosquillas*

Ia: p-pare *decía divertida*

LenyNero:*se miran* aun no *decía continuando ese sufrimiento para su tía*

Ia: PERNA! *gritaba firme y algo seria*

Len: g-gomen *decía apenado y con los ojos brillosos*

Nero: aburrida *susurraba*

Ia: si, ahorra a dormir que mañana comienzan las clases *decía apuntando a las escaleras*

Len: Si *decía con su tono alegre clásico mientras corriendo animado a las escaleras*

Nero: está bien bruja *susurraba mientras e acercaba cerio hacia las escaleras las cueles el subía con tranquilidad en cambio su hermano las subía saltando*

hasta aquí el capitulo 3


End file.
